Into the Night
by Reina Ann Vilre
Summary: Anna danced on in twirls and circles, occasionally catching his eye, and smiling brilliantly at him. He didn't deserve her, he knew, but he couldn't help but feel warmth return to his chest. An angel was smiling at him. *Song-fic*


Author's notes: Yes, I know it isn't chapter 10 of Broken Lives but would you give it a chance? I'm actually rather proud of this song-fic, and I think it goes well with the pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Into the Night:

_Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell, it was love from above that could save me from hell,_

Kratos watched on as Anna danced around the open flames, igniting the spirit of those gathered round, and bringing hope to those who had none. He watched the way her green eyes caught the flames and gave her an unusual gleam. It was what had set her apart from the rest.

No one else he had ever met and had her spark, her spirit; not after all she had endured. He admired that, but also something else, something deeper. What was this feeling bubbling inside him?

_She had fire in her soul and it was easy to see, how the devil himself, could be pulled out of me,_

That flame in her heart never seemed to dim, or grow weary. She was always so cheerful, happy and carefree. After all that she went through, she could still smile, and say that everything was okay. That was what first gave Kratos hope of redemption.

_There were drums in the air, as she started to dance, every soul in the room, keeping time with there hands,_

Anna danced on in twirls and circles, occasionally catching his eye, and smiling brilliantly at him. He didn't deserve her, he knew, but he couldn't help but feel warmth return to his chest. An angel was smiling at him.

Abruptly, Anna stopped in her dance, and looked directly at him. There eyes locked for a long while, but soon enough she walked towards him. Kneeling down she smiled again and offered him a hand.

"Dance with me."

Kratos didn't know what had overcome him at that moment, but he grabbed the proffered limb, and danced that night for the first time in over four thousand years.

_And we sang ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and the voices rang like the angels sing, and we sang, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and we danced on into the night,_

It was exhilarating. He had never felt more alive than when his fingers were interlocked with Anna's as the two spun in circles. Everyone else had once since stopped, all eyes on them. But the two didn't seem to notice as they danced under the moon.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and we danced on into the night,_

Kratos didn't notice that he was smiling. When had he begun to feel out of breath with laughter? The only thing he knew at that moment was that Anna looked so beautiful in that green dress.

_Like a piece of the puzzle that falls into place, you could tell how we felt from the look out our faces,_

The others around began to whisper amongst themselves as they watched Kratos and Anna. It was plain as day that he loved her. But did he know that Anna loved him as well?

_We were spinning in circles, with the moon in our eyes, no room left to move in between you and I,_

Kratos, at this point, pulled Anna close to his chest, and refused to let her go. There dance slowed in pace, their earlier quick steps ceasing almost at once. Anna leaned into Kratos, a content smile on her face, as she buried her head in his neck.

_We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time, and we sang to the wind, as we danced through the night,_

Kratos couldn't see the others, having eyes only for Anna. He smiled slightly as he pulled her tighter, resting his chin on the crown of her head. He was no longer Kratos Aurion, Angel of Cruxis and Bringer of Death, but rather, Kratos Aurion, the man.

_And we sang ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and the voices rang like the angels sing, and we sang ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and we danced on into the night,_

Anna pulled away from him slightly, holding onto his hands with hers. She grinned before picking up the pace once again, dancing in circles around him until he joined her. He swung her around, close to the fire, yet always cautious of its searing flames.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and we danced on into the night,_

Anna was breathing hard, yet happy. The light in her eyes couldn't be hidden from those around her. Her green eyes had an unnatural light it seemed, and her grin, an unusual power. Her laughter was infectious, and one just had to join.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and we danced on into the night._

Kratos interlaced his fingers with hers again, his smile growing the more he stared at her. The fire shone brightly off her brown locks and the moon was reflected in those deep green orbs. Kratos knew he couldn't escape even if he tried. So he danced.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, it was love from above that could save me from hell,_

Kratos knew that Anna had saved him that day. He was no longer bound by Cruxis. He was free again; but only if he so chose.

_She had fire in her soul, and it was easy to see, how the devil himself, could be pulled out of me,_

He swung her around again and again, with more grace than he thought he had. Mithos wasn't there to chain him anymore. He could do as he wished, freely, and with hope. Hope that he could one day end Mithos's reign of terror; that these people could also be set free. Anna could be free.

_There were drums in the air, as she started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, and we sang ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and the voices rang like the angels sing, and we sang ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and we danced on into the night, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

At last Kratos fell back and Anna fell on top of him, breathless. She laughed once more, her voice sounding like a melody in Kratos's ear. At first they didn't even notice everyone cheering.

Anna and Kratos turned toward the crowd when they finally heard the noise, and Kratos sat up, Anna slipping into his lap. Those he had rescued from the ranch were all there, they had been watching him all along. Yet he hadn't even realized they were there.

Kratos looked at Anna and smiled. "You see what you do to me?" Anna stared at him, confused. "You make me forget where I am. Yet… I don't seem to care," he finished, before smiling mischievously.

Anna giggled, and kissed his cheek. "Dance with me," she whispered in his ear.

Kratos couldn't help but smile as they rose, and began the dance anew.

_And we danced on into the night._

* * *

Endnotes: I don't know about you, but _I _ thought it was sweet.


End file.
